The Married LIfe: An ROTG Fanfic
by jackfrostbeliever
Summary: The fourth book in the series, taking place ten years after the lat one ended. If you haven't read the first three, go do that. This book won't make any sense if you don't and I've been told they're good.
1. Bridesmaids

Ten years. It's been ten years since we met Mother Earth and lost Derek, along with my potion of Ultimate Healing. It's me, Vanessa Clemens, back for yet another set of adventures. Our newest adventure starts on my twenty-fifth birthday, three days before Jack and I had planned for us to get married. It was an eventful day, starting first thing in the morning. I still shared a room with Rapunzel and Merida. It was the same design as the beds we had at school, three bunks in a row. I was on the bottom, Rapunzel in the middle, and Merida on the top bunk.

First thing in the morning, I had a fitting for my wedding dress. The final fitting, actually. Merida, Rapunzel, Thimble, and Bitsy all had fittings with me, for their bridesmaid dresses. The maid of honor was Merida, because she won the coin toss. Also, because Jack's main groomsman was Hiccup, and it would be really cute if the married couple's best friends were married and the two main side facets of the wedding. I cared about this kind of stuff.

I stood up and knocked on the side of the bed to wake the other two up. School for that week was cancelled, so nobody had to get up to go to or teach any classes. Rapunzel's head sprang off the pillow, but Merida simply groaned and rolled over.

"Meri, the fitting?" I said. She slowly opened her eyes. "It's today. I got up in time for the fitting for your wedding and Rapunzel's and Thimble's. I at least deserve the same courtesy from you."

She sat up, probably hoping I would stop talking. In a matter of minutes, everyone who was taking part in the fitting was out of bed, dressed, and racing after me in the hallway. The tailor was down the stairs, and our stairwell was one of those curved ones. I'd done this many times before, but when I slid down the railing, I still squealed and laughed in excitement. The girls rode behind me. When I was nearing the ending of the rail, I saw Jack standing at the end of it. I smiled and leaned forward as the rail ended. I went flying and landed in his arms. The other girls slid down and landed on their feet. Jack twirled me in a circle and we kissed. He set me down on my feet and I hugged him.

"How is the crown prince on this fine morning?" I said with a mock-bow. He laughed.

"He fares better now that he has seen you this morning, my princess," said Jack smiling. We kissed again, this time for a bit longer. The tailor's shop was a few feet away. He poked his head out, saw us kissing, and smiled.

"Oi!" he exclaimed. We broke apart and looked towards the elderly tailor. Everyone loved Ziggy. What he said next is exactly why. "Would you crazy kids save the making out for your wedding night? We have a fitting today!"

"Well, I don't want Ziggy to kick my ass. See you in an hour or so," I said to Jack. He kissed my cheek and the girls and I ran for Ziggy's shop.

"See you then, Miss Clemens!" he called out. I smiled.

"And the same to you, Mister Overland!" I replied without looking back. Ziggy ushered us into his shop and shut the door behind us.

He took us to the back room and opened the closet. Inside were seven garment bags. Six of them contained bridesmaid dresses. One of them had my dress, and the other had my reception dress. Yes, I had a reception dress. Sue me. Ziggy read the tag on each of the bags and handed one to each of the girls. He handed me both of the last ones and we all went to get changed. I'll leave my dresses to be a surprise.

Each of the girls came out one at a time. Bitsy was first. I allowed the girls to choose not only the color of their dress, but the style and design too. No two were even close to the same. Bitsy was a seventeen-year-old girl and her shirt red dress was perfect on her. It had a twirly skirt, a lowish neckline. At the tip of the neckline, there was a little cluster of red and white jewels. No alterations had to be made, so she took it off and joined me to see the other girl's dresses.

Next out was Merida. She was surprisingly okay with wearing a fancy dress. Her dress was floor-sweeping and had a puffy skirt. Not too puffy though. It was strapless and had two layers; a dark green under layer, and a black tulle over layer. It had a belt with a big black and white gemstone cluster on the right side. She spun in a circle for a few minutes, we oohed and ahed and she took it off.

The next one to try her dress was Rapunzel. Her dress was simple. Pale purple, spaghetti straps. Floor-sweeping, flowing and ruffled. On the front of the belt, it had a line of fabric roses in the same color and material as her dress. She twirled a lit. She loved it because she could dance all night even in the fanciest dress she'd ever wear. She joined us a few moments later.

Thimble came out next. She was the only one in my bridal party who was a full grown woman. It looked kind of awkward. Her dress was short and had a twirly skirt as well. It was light green. It had cap sleeves and it cinched in at the waist, where a white belt was tied into a bow on the right side of the dress. She was stunning in the dress.

The final alterations for the flower girl dresses were later in on in the morning. Yes, there were flower girls. Rapunzel had one in the wedding; Tammy. She was five. Thimble had the other one, Twine, four. The name does not surprise me. Thankfully, none of my other friends had children yet. Well, that's not entirely true, Ariel and Eric had two, but it hardly mattered. Once we were finished with the fitting, we gave out bags back to Ziggy, waved good-bye and then rushed out of his shop. We went to the jeweler to check on all the jewelry we had ordered. There were the wedding bands (finished), my tiara (also finished), my necklace and earrings (nearly finished). Next stop was to the cobblers. No, they did not make cobbler, they made shoes. Duh. My shoes were finished, and looking at them made me squeal. They were gorgeous.

Wedding planning was finished for me for the day, Rapunzel and Thimble would deal with the flower girl dresses. I flew around the courtyard, waving to all my friends who were visiting for the wedding. Among them was Tamara, who had returned safely home but kept in touch. Snow White and her husband, Ron. Kida and Milo. Nuvola and her boyfriend Tyson. Tiana and Aladdin, who had fallen in love only about five years ago. Giselle, who had taken a break from travelling. Melody and Ariel and Eric and their two kids, David and Rachel. The Guardians, all but Manny, but he was going to be the priest at the wedding. Mother Earth wasn't coming until the day of the wedding, same as Manny. Jack's mom, Monica. Hiccup's mom and dad, Camille and Stoick. Mickey.

I flew over to the front gate just as my mom's carriage rolled in. King What's-His-Face didn't come, but that was fine because he wasn't invited. I landed just as her carriage pulled up to the front gate. The footman opened the door and out stepped my mom. She had pretty violet eyes and strawberry blonde hair like I used to. She was dressed just like a queen should be. We'd gotten closer, so when she saw me, she smiled and rushed forward to hug me.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mom," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She smelled like vanilla. I inhaled the smell deeply, never wanting to forget it. "Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding?" she replied. "You're getting married, why would I miss it?"

"You haven't met Jack yet. At all," I replied, letting go and stepping backwards. "I mean, it's still weird, even if you know a lot about him."

"How bad can he be?" Just then, a snowball came flying in our direction. I lept in it's path so that it hit me and not Mom. "Who threw that?"

Jack came swooping down and laughed. Mom's eyes widened and Jack laughed again.

"Mom, this is Jack," I said. Jack landed and held out his hand to her. She shook it slowly and cautiously. "You know, the one I write about all the time and am marrying in a few days."

"I'm aware," said Mom, letting go of Jack's hand. "I didn't expect him to be so…like this."

"Yes, they all say that," said Jack. "But I assure you, I am a Guardian. Officially sworn in and everything. Thank goodness Vanessa finally got sworn in nine years ago."

"Jack, I think we should let Mom go to her room and settle down," I said, saving Mom from a long Jack conversation. I could handle them and actually enjoy them. It would be harder for Mom.

She followed the footman off and Jack turned to me. "She doesn't seem impressed."

"Yeah. I would be too, if the first impression I got of you was the one she just got."

"True enough. Oh, I forgot to say this to you this morning. Happy twenty-fifth birthday, Vanessa."

"Thanks Jack." Then a bunch of people came behind us and asked me to go with them to check on things. They'd learned early not to rely on Jack for advice like that. "See you tonight."

He smiled and nodded and I let the group lead me away. I didn't get to leave until the sun had set. That would mean I was there for a few hours. I slowly made my way back to my room. Rapunzel wasn't there, just Merida and Hiccup making out on the couch. I smirked.

"Oi!" I said, imitating Ziggy. They looked at me. "Stop making out!" They laughed and Hiccup left. Merida flopped down on the couch with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey, isn't my party tonight?" I asked. She sat up fast.

"Oh, right. I believe it 'tis. Are you sure about it though? The party I mean."

Before I could answer, there was a soft tapping on the window. Merida peeked out and smiled.

"Look out your window."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Look out your window! Prince Charming is throwing pebbles!"

I went to go see what she was talking about. I swung open the window and there was Jack, smiling and tossing another pebble from hand to hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine. Come out your window, climb down the vine." I looked from him to Merida with that 'Is this really happening?" face. I finally came up with a witty response after a few seconds.

"The feat you ask, dear sir, isn't easy. And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy." He rolled his eyes and I ducked back into the room.

"So what does he want?" asked Merida. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"He wants me to climb down the vine."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"So go!"

"What? I…It's a recipe for disaster!"

"Do something impulsive for one in your life. You're getting married! Do you want a regular bachelorette party, with twelve screaming girls?" I groaned at the thought of it. "Or do you want to stroll in the moonlight with your almost Prince Charming?"

"But he called me Rapunzel."

"It's a metaphor. Do you want to go with him or not?"

"I do."

"Then go."

"Fine!"

I threw on a cloak and flew out the window. I landed softly in the grass beside Jack.

"That's a lot of arguing over me," said Jack. I rolled my eyes and we walked away.

"So where are we going?"

"The most cliché place for a date I could think of."

We rounded a corner and the playground came into view. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. Then I ran to the swing set. I sat there and felt the cool night breeze ruffle my hair. Jack started pushing me on the swing. We played on that playground for a few hours. Then I headed back to my room and him back to his.

"So, was it worth it?" asked Merida.

"Yeah. But now I am tired out beyond belief."

"Here's a bright idea. Sleep, maybe."

I laughed and changed into my pajamas. I flopped down in my bed and passed out the second my head hit the pillow.


	2. The Wedding

The next two days were long, boring, and nerve-wracking, so I am just going to skip over those days and we'll go straight to the wedding. Lotte, Josey's older sister and the head maid who had become a bit like a friend to me, came into the room at the earliest time I'd ever gotten up at, even before five, which is when I got up for Jack's birthday that one time.

"My princess?" said Lotte. My eyelids fluttered open. "It's today."

I sat up and she practically had to carry me down to the cosmetician's shop. They plopped me down on a stool in front of a makeup table, gave me breakfast, and then got started. First, I had to brush my teeth, because it's sanitary, then they gave me a nice hot bath. It woke me up a little. While they were waiting for my hair to dry, they painted my nails. The base layer was the same blue as Jack's hoodie. Then they put silver sparkles over that and painted on silver snowflakes. It took them at least an hour and a half to do it, so my hair was dry by the time they were done.

Next, they did my hair. It was messy, but primmed up pretty well. It looked like my hair had been up in a curly bun on the back of my head, but I'd had it for too long and a ton of hair had come out of it. When I finally got to see it, I was in love with it. Then they placed the silver snowflake tiara in my hair and used a clip to attach my mom's veil in behind the bun. It was long and had lace flowers all over it. It was my something old, but not borrowed because my mom had given it to me to keep.

The other girls came downstairs and had their baths as I was finally getting my makeup done. There wasn't too much of it, just a faint dusting of baby blue eye shadow and a light coating of crimson lipstick. I was done with my hair and makeup, so they led me to Ziggy's shop. He opened the change room door with a smile and I saw the garment bag hanging on the hook. Lottie stepped into the change room with me and shut the door behind us. She helped me out of my nightgown and into my dress.

Oh, my dress… I loved it more than I loved anything, except for Jack. It was the fanciest dress I'd ever owned and ever have owned, meaning, damn, that dress was fancy! It was strapless, like you'd expect. The bodice was baby blue and had little snowflakes embroidered onto it. That is, it was almost all like that. Except for the top right corner, starting from below my ribs and the going up to the top of the dress. It was baby blue, silver, and white fabric ruffled together in an amazing pattern. The skirt was similar, but it had light blue and white tulle  
mixed in. The fabric crisscrossed in on each other, meaning all of the fabric colors went down on the right, leading into a repeat of the pattern on the left. I felt like a goddess, and Lotte actually teared up a little.

She wiped her eyes and reached out to a shelf on the wall that had my shoes. I lifted up my skirt and she set them down on the ground. I stepped into them and was lifted an inch and a half off the ground. They were high heels and had rhinestones all over them. At the top of the heel, it was covered in dark blue rhinestones, leading into aqua, then to ice blue, and to white at the tips of the shoes. The actual heel of it did that too. The top was blue, leading into aqua and so on and so forth.

Lotte attached my necklace; a plain silver chain ending in a snowflake with light blue stones mixed in with the white ones. Then she put in my earrings. They were dangly and consisted of three snowflakes, the top one dark blue, the second on light blue, and the last one white.

While I was waiting for the wedding to begin (which was about an hour later, at noon.), I got to see all the bridesmaids all dressed up, Rapunzel holding onto Tammy's hand and Thimble holding Twine. Rapunzel's hair was in a long and thick braid, but it didn't trail behind her, so it was fine with me. It was stuck through with little flowers too.

Tammy and Twine looked adorable. They had been allowed to pick their dresses too, and it was evident which one was a lady and which one was a girl. Tammy's dress was powder pink and had a bunch of layers over top of the next. Her hair was in a French braid and she was eagerly holding onto her little white flower basket filled with dark and light blue and white confetti. Twine was less eager, but she didn't pout or throw any tantrums about it. Her dress was orange, had a white sash with a white tulle flower on the front. Hers came down to just below her knees where Tammy's touched the floor.

We were all ready; I had my something old, something new, and something blue. I just needed something borrowed. Then Rapunzel pulled a little blue rosebud from her braid and stuck it into my hair.

"When the reception starts, I want that back, okay?" asked Rapunzel. I smiled and hugged her.

"Now I have something borrowed. I'm officially fully ready."

"Not quite, your majesty," said Ziggy. He came fully into the room holding my bouquet. I smiled and he placed it into my hands. It was a bouquet of light blue and white roses with a bunch of little crystals stuck in. "There, now all you have to do is wait."

I smiled, hugged him, thanked him for the dress, and we all sat down to wait for Josey to come tell us it was time.

Hello, Jack here. Now, to tell you how my morning went. I didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn, but I did get up at nine, so it counts. Hiccup, Jamie, Eugene, and Kyle (Sophie's husband) and I all went down to Ziggy's to get our suits. This was before Vanessa was done getting her hair fixed. We had our hair fixed too, but it was mainly just brushed. Ziggy handed us all our suits. The groomsmen all had plain black suits with whit undershirts and powder blue ties. Mine was different.

Mine was dark blue, dark enough that it didn't look weird, but not so dark that you couldn't tell it was blue. The collar of the jacket was black, and the undershirt was white with black buttons. I decided to be classy and have a bow tie instead of a regular tie. Mine was powder blue too. We each put on our little blue rose boutonnieres. Then I remembered I had to put shoes on. I put on some socks (that didn't match) and then the black shoes that Hiccup loaned me.

We made our way to the wedding hall, but it got really boring fast. We just sat around and waited for a few hours. We couldn't do very much, or we'd ruin our suits and hair. Wow, that was probably the one day I was concerned about my hair. Manny finally showed, which meant the guests would start pouring into the hall in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Josey ran off to go tell the girls that it was time for the wedding to start. The guests came in and the I took my spot on the left of Manny. The boys ran off to escort a bridesmaid down the aisle.

Vanessa again. Josey came and told us it was time. We walked down to the wedding hall and I had to hide off to the side so that nobody would see me. Merida had Jack's ring to give to me at the altar and Hiccup had mine, but I didn't get to see it. My mom came over, saw me, and proceeded to cry.

"Mom, calm down. Nobody can know I'm in here," I said. She hugged me and her sobs died down. "It's fine."

Each couple went down the aisle, First was Rapunzel and Eugene, followed by Thimble and Jamie, then Bitsy and Kyle. Merida and Hiccup went last. Then Twine and Tammy went down, showering the confetti along the aisle. 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play and the faint butterflies I had had that morning ramped it up. I was nervous beyond compare. My mom gave me a short pep talk as Tammy and Twine were walking and I took a bunch o steadying breaths. Then it was my turn to walk.

As soon as my first foot had stepped on the carpet, everyone stood up and turned to me. The bridesmaids were the only ones to know what I looked like, so they all gasped and started murmuring to each other. I smiled and bowed my head, purposely not looking to the altar. If I did, I'd cry. I didn't want to cry, not today of all days. Mom and I arrived at the altar and she let go of my arm. She kissed my cheek and took a seat next to Jack's mom. I handed my bouquet to Merida and grabbed Jack's hands. I took about ten deep breaths then looked up at Jack. My butterflies went nuts when I saw his somewhat teasing smile.

The music ended and we turned to Manny. He smiled down at us like a proud father, which was sort of what he was. He opened his Bible and began to read. I was determined not to pay attention until the vows. Jack leaned over a little bit.

"You look stunning," he whispered. That did it. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I smiled and whispered back, "And you're wearing socks that don't match."

He laughed softly and Manny finally got to the vows. I was first to say mine. We turned to face each other, still holding hands.

"Will you, Vanessa Clemens, have Jackson Overland Frost to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others, remain true to him as long as you both shall live?" said Manny. I looked at Jack and smiled.

"I will," I replied. There was a collective 'Awww!' because they could hear the tears in the back of my voice.

"And will you, Jackson Overland Frost, have Vanessa Clemens to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others, remain true to her as long as you both shall live?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I will," said Jack. There was yet another "Awww!' because there were tears in his voice too.

"I, Vanessa Clemens, take thee, Jackson Overland Frost, to be my husband, and before Manny and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife," I said, both of us having already memorized the individual vows.

"I, Jackson Overland Frost, take thee, Vanessa Clemens, to be my wife, and before Manny and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband," he replied, his irresistible smirk on his face.

I held my hand out slightly behind me and Merida placed Jack's ring, a simple silver band with little snowflakes around it, in my hand.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, as long as we both shall live," I said, sliding his ring onto his left ring finger. Hiccup handed him my ring, a silver band with a snowflake on the front encrusted with diamonds.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, as long as we both shall live," said Jack, sliding my ring onto my left ring finger.

"Now that you've got your fancy little bling," said Manny, causing everyone to laugh. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack smiled and placed his hands behind my head. I smiled back and let him gently guide my lips to his. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned into the kiss. I don't know for how long we were like that, but it was long enough for Ziggy to decide to pipe up.

"Oi! You two! Quit your making out so we can go eat!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed and Ziggy bowed.

We broke apart and turned to the crowd. We laughed a little and Merida handed my bouquet back. My right hand found Jack's left without my having to look and I held on tight to my bouquet with my left.

"I am proud to present to you, for the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Vanessa Overland Frost!"


	3. The Reception and the Return to Camp

After the wedding ceremony, the guests walked over to the dining hall. It wasn't that far away, but it was a good fifteen minute walk. Cinderella, being generous like she is, donated us her carriage to ride over to the reception hall. Jack helped me up into the carriage.

"Wouldn't want the Mrs. falling in the mud, now would we?" asked Jack. I rolled my eyes. "What? Don't want me calling you the Mrs. because we just got married?"

"Jack, I'm nervous enough without your blabbering making me zone out and start thinking, so could you maybe just climb up here so we can get to the reception?" I asked. He climbed in next to me and smiled.

"Wow. Snappy. Is it that time of the month again?" asked Jack. I grunted in disgust and smacked him, but I was smiling. "Good. I was worried for a second."

"Nothing fazes you does it? You go from being human to being a spirit and having people be unable to see you, to having people see you, to being a Guardian, to getting a girlfriend, to becoming a prince, to getting married and you are still _exactly_ the same," I said. He laughed.

"Of course I am," said Jack. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

He laughed and then we arrived at the dining hall. He helped me down from the carriage and we went in. We had to wait for a minute for them to announce our arrival, but when they did, we went inside, holding hands with big smiles on our faces.

"And now for the first dance," said Mother Nature, the one who had announced our arrival. She nodded at a troop of elves she had brought with her. Elves had a magical ability to play all instruments without even knowing what it is they were playing.

They began a song with a lot of flutes and violin. One of the girls playing a violin began to sing something in Elvish, the language of the elves. I couldn't understand it. Jack let go of my hand and crossed to the middle of the dance floor. I handed my bouquet to Tammy, because as I was handing it to Merida, she begged me to give it to her, and then followed Jack. He bowed and I curtsied with a big smile on my face. He straightened and held out his hand.

"Hello, fair stranger. May I have this dance?" he asked, causing everyone to laugh, myself included.

"You may, dear sir," I replied. Still laughing, I took his hand.

He put his other hand on my back and we held our joined hands out to the side. Then I let go and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his other hand over the first one. I laid my head down on his shoulder as we slowly moved from left to right in a small circle. All the pent up butterflies I'd had all day long fluttered their way out from my stomach. Some stuck in my throat, causing a lump to form. The rest went up to and made hot tears sting in my eyes. They finally spilled over. Jack must have heard one of my sniffles and he moved to look down at me. I kept my face pressed to his shoulder.

"Are you crying?" asked Jack. I tried to keep the tears in.

"No," I replied. He heard the lump in my throat making my words catch and he put two fingers under my chin.

I gave up and let him move my face to an angle that he could see my tear-streaked cheeks. I gave a weak smile and he laughed weakly.

"Don't you dare cry, because then you'll make me cry, and then things will be a mess," said Jack. He had a catch in his throat too, and that made me laugh.

"What are we doing?" I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I motioned for the band to stop. They cut off mid-note.

"I mean with the slow dancing and all this flute and violin music," I asked. "This is not us, especially not when we're getting choked up about this. We don't cry when we're happy! At least, I don't. I…sing."

Everyone murmured. I had grown out of my silly fear of singing in public, but I still refrained from actually singing when half the kingdom was listening. Tonight, I was a married woman. I could burst out of that shell if even just for tonight. I backed away from Jack and he stared at me in confusion. I took a deep breath and began something I had written about me and Jack.

_Absolutely nobody who knows me better. No one who can make me feel so good. How did we stay so long together? Everybody, everybody said we never would. And just when I, I start to think they're right; the love has died. _

The bad started to play behind me as I bridged into the chorus. I even started to dance a little, though it was difficult to move gracefully in my dress.

_There you go, makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go makin' me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know-oh-oh. Never lettin' this go-oh-oh. I'm stuck on you._

To emphasize my point, I slid back over to Jack, my back against his.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

The guests started to clap to the beat and Jack took both my hands. I smiled up at him as we swung our hands and waists from side to side.

_Some days, I don't feel like tryin'. Some days, you know I wanna just give up. When it doesn't matter who's right, fought about it all night, had enough. You give me that look. I'm sorry baby, let's make up. You do that thing that makes me laugh. _He scrunched up his nose and I laughed. _And just like that…_

Jack joined me in singing the chorus.

_There you go, makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go makin' me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know-oh-oh. Never lettin' this go-oh-oh. I'm stuck on you. _

He pulled me in against his chest for a split second before the next part of the chorus started.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

I let go of Jack and spun out into the middle of the floor alone to sing the next part.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. You almost stay out. Two stuck together from the ATL out. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Feelin' kinda sick? Just a spoonful of sugar make you better real quick! I say whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whatcha gonna do with that? Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Come on over here with that. Sugar, sticky, sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff, everybody want some._

I went back over to Jack and kissed him.

_Melodies that get stuck up in your head. Whoa-oh, whoa, up in your head. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue. You and me together, say it's all I wanna do._

Jack and I twirled around the dance floor for the chorus.

_I said there you go, makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go makin' me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know-oh-oh. Never lettin' this go-oh-oh. I'm stuck on you. _

_There you go, makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go makin' me feel like a kid. Won't you do it, do it one time? There you go pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know-oh-oh. Never lettin' this go-oh-oh. I'm stuck on you. _

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

We finished with a bow and everyone stayed silent we straightened and our smiles vanished. Maybe they hadn't like it. They stood up and applauded us, making us feel like we'd just put on the best show ever.

"And now what you've all been waiting for!" I exclaimed, Jack heading over to the head table. "Tiana's home cooking! Like we used to have back at school. I have to go for a minute, but I will be right back."

Ziggy, Lotte and I all rushed to Ziggy's shop. As soon as I was there, Lotte helped me out of the big ball gown I had gotten married in and slid me into a more relaxed dress, one I could sit comfortably in. The dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The top part was white, but it didn't go down very far, just to where my ribs started to go down. There was a white belt with an ice blue fabric rose on the right side of it and it cinched in the waist. The skirt was long, but it was about an inch off the ground. The skirt was ice blue with a white tulle layer  
over it. The skirt was only slightly puffed; I could sit in it.

Once I was dressed, we rushed back to the dining hall and back to our seats. Tiana had made sure our meals were a surprise, nobody but her and her chefs knew what it was that was being served. When I got back to my seat and sat. I saw that there was a bowl of jambalaya garnished with a sprig of parsley and a mug filled with a root beer float. I smiled even wider when I saw the trays of beignets that were circulating.

"Wow, memory lane is strong today," I whispered to Jack. "Not complaining, her jambalaya is delicious, I love balloon juice with a plain hat, and the beignets are so good, you want to melt."

"You take her food very seriously," said Jack, sipping his float. "Although I do agree."

We all ate our fill of Tiana's delicious food and then Tiana wheeled the cake out. We knew what that looked like; Jack had insisted this be the cake. It was plain French Vanilla cake with a layer of white fondant painted with edible paint to make it look like big snow piles. It had thirteen layers, because honestly, that was how much that was needed to give a piece to everyone. On the top of the cake, which was really, really, _really_ big, there were a bunch of little ceramic people having a snowball fight. There was one for pretty much all of our close friends. Snow White, Tiana, Nuvola, Jamie, Thimble, Sophie, Kyle, Bitsy, Giselle, Melody, Ariel, Eric, Wendy, Peter, Peri, Belle, Cinderella, Kida, Milo, the four other Guardians, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Eugene. There was also Jack and I, along with five people we brought back from the dead to join in with us; Terence, Charlotte, Naveen, Jasmine, and Derek.

Jack and I proudly cut the first piece together, and then handed out the little statues to everyone that was on the cake. I offered the Terence statue to Tink and Peri, but they insisted I keep it. Giselle did the same with the Derek statue. Aladdin kept Jasmine's, and Tiana got both Naveen and Charlotte.

"So where do you plan on going for your Honeymoon?" asked Nuvola.

"You already know where," I replied with a laugh.

"The old camp you went to when you were younger?" I nodded. "I did know, I just wasn't sure if you'd have changed your mind about it."

"Well, yeah, that's understandable," said Jack. Then one of his favorite songs came on. "Can I have _this _dance?"

"Yes, you most certainly can have _this _dance," I replied. I took his hand and we went out onto the dance floor.

We danced for at least four hours, taking breaks to eat, drink, tinkle, and rest. Then the reception was over. Only those who lived in the court went to see us off, meaning quite a few of them. Jack and I grabbed our bags, only a few of them because our Honeymoon was only going to be for about three or four days, or longer if we felt like it.

"You crazy kids have fun," said Ziggy. "And save the making out until you come back."

"Yeah, we're gonna ignore that," I replied. Ziggy laughed and gave me a hug.

"You two have fun. All the fun you want," said Mom, giving me a wink.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, blushing Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"I think we'll take that advice," he replied with a smirk. I turned to him with that, 'Are you effing kidding me?' face.

"Well, you do that then," said Mom, laughing. "He's a keeper."

When everyone else had said their good-bye, Jack and I flew off, wearing normal clothes. Jack was back in his normal outfit, and me in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, wearing a pair of old sneakers, my hair still done up. When we arrived, I inhaled the familiar smell. Being here felt like I was reliving an old dream. I saw Rapunzel's brown hair, still tied to the trees. The cabins were still the same. We went inside the dining hall and were instantly greeted by an explosion of dust. We opened the hatch and saw that all the Christmas decorations were still there. The wrapping paper was still in a pile in the corner.

"We never cleaned this place out, did we?" asked Jack.

"Obviously not," I replied with a smile. Then we went down into the cellar.

Everything that we needed was down there, a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. Jack and I tossed our bags into the room and then got our pajamas on. We would finish cleaning in the morning. There was one small thing to take care of first. Jack and I flopped onto the bed and a cloud of dust billowed off of it. We laughed and decided to shake out the blankets and pillows before flopping back onto the bed. I had taken my hair down and washed off my makeup, but I didn't have enough time to shower to get the hairspray out.

"God, your hair looks weird like that," said Jack. I gave him a funny look.

"Is that really what you wanna say to me? Because we could just go to bed," I replied.

"I meant weird in a hot way," said Jack. I laughed and kissed him.

I meant to pull away, but I just didn't. We kept kissing until Jack took his hoodie off. I smiled and he laughed.

"You know, Manny's probably watching," I said after he kissed me again.

"Let him," he replied.

And then we kissed again, and not for the last time that night.


	4. Play Date

One thing you did not know about me is I have bad morning amnesia. You know how sometimes people will wake up and not remember what happened the day before? I do that too. Most people only have it for a few seconds. I get it for a few minutes, four or five, on most mornings. Have you ever seen how confused someone is when they have morning amnesia and slept over at their friend's house? They look around all confused until they remember they had fallen asleep there. That was my morning, times twenty-five. I didn't remember anything for five minutes.

My eyes opened and I stretched. I had a serene smile on my face without knowing why. Then something didn't feel right. It was cold. Really cold. I looked at my surroundings. I wasn't in my room at the castle. I didn't know where I was. Even stranger was that the room was covered in frost and snow and ice. What the…? I felt a movement and rolled over. There was Jack, asleep next to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing a shirt either. Or a bra. Or anything for that matter. I widened my eyes in shock, but didn't move. Then, it slowly came back to me.

When Jack's eyes finally opened, I was lying on my side and facing him with a smile on my face. When he smiled too, I kissed him. We broke apart and I clung onto his neck.

"Good morning to you too," said Jack. I laughed. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mhmm," I replied. "Did you?"

"Yes, I did," he replied. We laid in silence and then he sighed. "I might as well just say it. Your mark is really, really cool."

I let go and looked at his left shoulder. One quick thing before I go on to describe the mark. In this kingdom, you get a mark, only once and it's permanent and always visible. It's kind of like magic, but not magic at the same time. I was as confused as you are until someone explained. Okay, first things first, when do you get this mark? You get this mark when you lose your virginity. Either laugh or blush, I don't care which, as long as we can get back on track. You get a mark from the other person. Everyone's is different. I've seen both Rapunzel and Merida in bathing suits. On their left shoulders are little marks, both different. Rapunzel's is a heart with intertwining little vine things, surrounded by tiny little cookies. Yes, I said cookies. Merida's is a tiny little version of Toothless inside a heart shot through with an arrow. Eugene has one as well; his is a paintbrush inside a circle that is in reality a braid. I've never seen Hiccup's.

My mark was really strange. It was bigger than others. It consisted of a heart filled with a bunch of other little marks. I was confused because I saw Hiccup and Eugene's mark inside the heart. It also had one with a thimble, little people having a snowball fight, a flaming arrow, Rapunzel's mark, pots and pans, a magic carpet, a girl dancing, the list goes on and on. I looked at my shoulder and saw a simple blue snowflake. When I looked back at the mark on his shoulder, I saw that it was also in mine.

"What the…?" I said, looking back and forth from my mark to his. "Why is your own mark on your shoulder?"

"I have no clue, but this mark is awesome." Jack smiled and then sat up. "Well, we have a lot of cleaning to do."

"You don't want to clean, and we both know it," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Hey, did you do this?" asked Jack, gesturing to the frost and snow and ice.

"No, I thought you did it," I replied, sitting up.

"I might have. Last night…" he said.

"You don't remember doing this?" I asked.

"No, I don't. Let's go outside instead," he replied.

We got up and got dressed and went up through the hatch and out of the dining hall. At first, we didn't know what to do, but then I suggested we play a game of hide-and-seek tag because we _were_ at a camp. He beat me forty-six games to three, so I forfeited.

"This just got really boring really fast," said Jack, lounging in a tree.

"Yeah," I agreed, hanging off a branch like a sloth. "We should drag somebody over here. It was only fun last time because we had everyone with us."

"Yeah, but this is our honeymoon," said Jack.

"Would you rather be bored sitting in a tree until lunch time, or would you rather or friends come out and we can have that feeling of being together. This just doesn't feel right, just you and me at camp," I replied, flipping around so that I was sitting on the branch. "Come on, Blizzard Boy! Let's go get our friends!"

"Did you just call me Blizzard Boy?" asked Jack, looking up at me. He had a scowl, so I shrugged. Then he smiled. "I'm gonna start calling myself that. Okay, fine. We had enough alone time last night."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I whistled and a bunch of little birds came to me.

"You, bluebird number sixteen!" I pointed to the sixteenth bluebird I saw. "Go tell Snow White to pack a bag and bring Giselle, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Eugene, Tiana, Aladdin, Wendy, Peter, Tink, Peri, Thimble, Jamie, Twine, Tammy, Melody, Ariel, Eric, and their two kids with her. You got that?" It chirped some reply. I couldn't understand it, do I took it as yes. "She's at the castle. Mickey Mouse's Castle. You know where that is."

It landed on my hand and I held it out in the direction of the castle.

"I've always wanted to say this!" said Jack. "Hashtag, fly!"

I laughed and the bird flew off in the direction of the castle.

"It will go to Snow, and she'll understand it. Still creeps me out, even after ten years," I said. Jack laughed. I sang a line from the song I'd sung the night before. "_I'm stuck on you._"

"Stuck like glue," he replied. I laughed so hard that I fell out of the tree. I wasn't hurt, so I just laughed harder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. "Let's go do something for a little bit. Just till the others get here."

"Like what?" asked Jack. "Our options are limited."

"So? We only have to wait for about an hour," I replied.

"Wait? Who y'all waitin' for?" said a voice from above us.

We looked up and there was Tiana, sitting in the branches above our heads. We looked around and everyone we'd called was there. Snow White stood there with a big smile, ahead of the group. I leapt out of the tree and ran to give her a hug.

"How'd you get here that fast?" I asked excitedly.

"Please, we had Bunnymund help us. We took the tunnels," said Snow, pointing off a little ways away, where a bluish-grey furry guy (Bunnymund, or just Bunny to us) waved to me. I waved back at him.

"Awesome!" I moved past her to everyone else. "You people just head to the cabins and unpack. Then, do whatever. Dig out all the old camping supplies. Throw open the windows and dance for joy. Heck, you can even have a snowball fight and go ice skating! Just have fun! If I catch you not having fun, you have to go back to the castle for the rest of the week, and we will all stay here and have fun without you."

That got the little kids way to excited and they scattered off in all different directions. Rapunzel ran off after Tammy and the look on her face said, 'Vanessa, I am gonna murder you for this.' I laughed. All of the adults separated, the guys teasingly shoving each other. I think I should explain something before this get weird. Eugene is not a full grown man. He saved a bunch of fairies shortly before his fifteenth birthday and they granted him one wish. He wished that he would stop aging and live forever. He still looks fourteen, for those of you that didn't know. He grabbed Hiccup in a headlock and noogied him until he begged for mercy. I laughed even harder. Jack was hovering over my shoulder awkwardly, like he wanted to go join them, but I was holding him back or something.

"Jack?" I said, turning around.

"Yes, dearie?" he replied.

"Do you want to go play with your friends?"

"No…"

"Jack."

"Fine. Yes, I do. Badly."

I smiled and laughed.

"Go on."

He did a victory arm pump and then flew off with a whoop towards his guy pals. I fell over with side-splitting laughter. When I finally came out of it, Tink and Peri were standing over me with smiles. I sighed and they helped me up.

"Lemme see it!" exclaimed Peri, hovering up with her wings pumping excitedly.

"See what?" I asked, actually confused.

"Duh! Your _mark_! We all _know _you're not a virgin anymore," said Tink, laughing.

I chuckled and showed them the snowflake on my shoulder. Peri oohed and aahed over it for so long that I had to pretty much order her to go do something. She laughed and the two fairies flew off, no doubt to tell everyone about my mark.

There was a lot of catching up done between me and everyone I hadn't seen in a while, and then I got to have some fun. Half the field was a snowball fight zone, the other half was a soccer field. Half the lake was for ice skating, the other was for rowing, fishing, and swimming. Hiccup took people on rides on Toothless. Everyone was having fun. It was a Jack-filled paradise. Not literally. Don't get me wrong, I love him and all, but one Jack is a handful. If everyone here was Jack, I would lose it. I took part in a soccer game until Ariel's four-year old daughter Lily wiped the field with my face. Then I took part in the next snowball fight.

I figured with my ability to create and control snow, it wouldn't matter that Jack was on the other team. Besides, we were married; it wasn't like he was going to try to beat me. Yeah, I forgot that this was Jack I was talking about. He creamed me, and me most of all. It proves my theory that if Jack likes you more than everyone else; he is going to hit you more often, with bigger snowballs, and _harder_. As in, bruise your face harder. I waved the white flag after maybe twenty minutes. I'm sorry, that was just not worth it. Tiana asked me to help out in the kitchen.

"You remember the last time I helped you cook?" I asked. She shook her head. I held up my hands to show the little white scars on my fingers, the ones received from my 'multiple stab wounds', as I'd called them. "That is what happened the last time I helped you cook. You had to throw out half the casserole because I bled in it."

She nearly busted a gut laughing at the memory.

"I remember now!" said Tiana, laughing. "Forget it then!"

Next, I took a ride on Toothless. That is some scary stuff. I can fly, but it's easy to trust yourself not to drop you. Even though Hiccup made me wear a harness and I was all belted and strapped in, I was still convinced he was going to drop me. I clung to Hiccup's neck so tight, I probably nearly choked him and Merida would have first laughed, and then punched me on account of hitting on her husband.

"Hey, Vanessa? It's easier to focus on keeping this flight steady when there's oxygen going to my brain," he choked out.

"Sorry!" I said, loosening my grip a little.

"A bit better, but whatever," said Hiccup.

"Rhyme!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

After that, we ate. Tiana mixed it up. We had spaghetti. I gave her a huge hug when she gave me my plate. If you'll remember, spaghetti is my favorite food. I don't like spaghetti and meatballs though. Jack thinks it's weird. Then again, he doesn't like Slushies, and that's weird too.

After that, everyone gathered around and we had a big bonfire. We told scary stories. Halfway through, Pitch showed up to check on Thimble. He heard that we were telling scary stories and offered to tell one himself. That was when the parents carted their kids out of there. He was the embodiment of fear; his scary stories had to be jacked up. The rest of us stayed to listen. When he had finally finished the story, I was practically glued to Jack. He had to carry me back to our room, I was so scared. I didn't have to feel alone, we were all scared. Most of them left before he was barely halfway done the story. Jack had insisted we stay for the whole thing. He was scared too.

"Hey, Nessie?" said Jack as we lay in bed in the dark staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Could you use the dreamsand?"

"With pleasure."

I pulled the dreamsand from inside my spirit and the tendrils of golden sand swirled the room. I made some fall on us and we had nothing but sweet dreams all night long.


	5. Different Narrators

'Ello! Nope, it's not Vanessa. It's Hiccup. Why am I narrating all of a sudden? Vanessa asked me to. She says I don't talk to you often enough. Well, sorry, I'm still shy around some people. In the morning, Tiana got her gator friend Louis to play a fanfare. Thought it would be funny. I fell right out of bed. That doesn't sound so bad, right? I fell out of bed on Merida's side, not mine. I dragged her down with me, then on top of me. I still don't know how I managed to do that, her landing on top of me. Guess it was just destiny. I pushed her off, yet…you know what, just forget it.

"Well, g'mornin', Fishbone," said Merida with a laugh when Louis was gone.

"Good morning, Bud," I replied with an embarrassed laugh.

She climbed off of me and stood up. She reached down for my hand. I took it and then pulled her back down.

"Oi!" said Merida.

I stood and then helped her up with a laugh. She went off to the girl's bathroom to get changed, and I went off to the boy's. Yes, there were two cabins, and technically speaking, under normal circumstances; I would have slept over there. But, couples got to sleep together. Merida had insisted that we sleep in the girl's dorm, so I had to go to the other cabin to get dressed. Whatever, I was a pushover. Was? No, I am a pushover. Ask anybody.

Breakfast was waffles and bacon and sausages, along with anything else teenagers liked to eat for breakfast. Merida and I told stories and laughed, but that was what everyone was doing. Who was laughing the loudest? Jack and Vanessa. I didn't know why until I looked. Jack had cut eyeholes in one of his pancakes, held it up against his face, and was firmly telling everyone to stop laughing at him in a Darth Vader voice. I'm sorry, but that was _hilarious!_ In the end, Vanessa ripped a huge chunk of his pancake mask off and ate it. He gasped and stood up. He pointed at her.

"Treachery!" he exclaimed, sounding furious.

She swallowed and scrunched up her nose. She made a sound like a water jug emptying, or like Toothless made when I didn't get up fast enough, a quick 'Agh, agh, agh, agh, agh.' He laughed.

"Because you have thus amused me, thy treason is forgiven," he said, using his 'holier than thou' voice. She stood up and curtsied.

"Thank you, my prince. How will I ever repay this great favor?" she asked with a laugh, using the same voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied, using his normal voice. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her. "Your debt is repaid."

For some odd reason, everyone clapped. They bowed like they'd just put on a show. That's what I love about Jack and Vanessa. They aren't shy, or ashamed, and they probably don't regret anything that they do either. I wished that I could be like that. Merida poked my shoulder and I turned to her. She had a strip of bacon over her mouth, curved like a smile. I chuckled and took the bacon.

"Hey, that's my smile!" said Merida. I took a bite.

"Your smile is delicious," I replied. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the bacon grease off her face. "You're such a dirty girl."

"Dirty? No," she said. Then she leaned in until she was next to my ear. "Naughty? Well, that depends on what you think."

"Completely naughty," I whispered back with a little laugh. "So naughty, you're higher than Jack on the naughty list."

She pulled back and giggled, holding her four fingers on her right hand to her mouth as she did so. I smiled. I loved it when she was cute instead of aggressive. It made her more likeable. She told me that she loved it when I was tired. I was confused and clumsy and disoriented. She said it was cute. I still don't get it.

"Hey, can I take Toothless out for a spin?" asked Merida. I loved her accent. Heavy and hard to understand sometimes. That just meant you had to keep talking to her to understand her. Had to get to know her. Wouldn't be able to help falling in love with her… I realized I'd been staring at her with a dreamy look in my eyes. "Hiccup? Are ye a'right?"

"What? Huh? Oh, yeah," I stuttered, straightening my posture and shaking my head to clear it. "Sure. You bring your harness?"

"Ye had me worried for moment," said Merida, laughing. "Aye, I brought me harness with me."

"Then let's go suit you up. Done eating?"

"Aye, m'done."

We put our plates in the sink and then we headed out of the hall. When we were outside, I turned in a circle, looking for Toothless. I didn't see him. I whistled for him, because he always came when I whistled. No response.

"Toothless?" I called. Still nothing. That was not like Toothless at all. "Merida, do you know where Toothless is?"

"If I knew where Toothless was, I wouldnae let ye stand here hollerin' his name," she replied, crossing her arms. "I told ye that ye shoulda put him in the barn last night."

"He hates it when I do that. Besides, he stays close by. He's too smart to just take off. And it's not near Christmas, so he hasn't taken off to go have his babies or anything."

"Uh, Hiccup. If ye're talkin' about that one Snoggletog when he took off, he went to go find yer helmet. He didn't go have no wee ones o' his own. Asides, you said yerself that there was only one Night Fury, an' that dragons donnae crossbreed."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Toothless landed down beside me. I turned to him with a big smile.

"Toothless!" I gave him a hug. "Bad dragon, very bad dragon! Don't ever scare me like that again! You scared me half to death and Merida, what are you gesturing wildly for?"

I let go and looked at Merida. She was flailing her arms and pointing furiously behind me. I turned around and saw Toothless. I turned back to Toothless and that's when I realized that the Night Fury behind me was not Toothless. This one was smaller, leaner, its eyes had a more delicate look, its wingspan was shorter, and it was a little bit lighter in color.

"That isn't…that isn't a male, is it?" asked Merida.

"Not by the looks of it. Looks like Toothless was tired of being the only one not in a relationship," I said with a laugh. Toothless nudged me with his face like he understood and was telling me that I was embarrassing him. "What? I'm proud of you buddy. You found another Night Fury! And it's a _girl!_ Do you know what this means?"

Merida shook her head and Toothless cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"This means that there will be _more_ Night Furies! I mean, this is just…just awesome! I wonder what a baby night fury looks like? I've seen all the other dragons as babies, but never a Night Fury."

"Hiccup?" said Merida.

"This is going to be great! We can teach the kids how to ride dragons! Our kids! We could have a dragon rider family!"

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed.

"This could be so great! They are so much like cats. We wouldn't need pets. All we need is Toothless' babies!"

"HICCUP, SHUT UP FOR TEN SECONDS SO I CAN TALK!" exclaimed Merida. I turned to her.

"Oh, hey Merida. When did you get here?" I said.

"I've been here. This whole time. I was trying to tell you that maybe you should get your head out of the future and start by training this Night Fury."

"Oh. Right. There is always that." She laughed and we got to work.

Hello there, it's Thimble. Wow, I've never gotten to do this before. I'm kind of excited to be doing this for the first time. Oh, hell, I sound like a weirdo. It's just narrating, not sex. Whoops, Vanessa told me to keep things at a teen level. Whatever. You're probably not a virgin anyways. Okay, uncalled for. Let me get to the point. Hiccup told what happened at breakfast, so I don't have to say that again.

Let me start with how glad I was that we were at camp. I had never been there before, or to any camp. If you'll remember, I was in a diamond for a hundred years. Camps weren't available to crystallized girls. Another thing is, Twine was around playing with the other kids and Jamie and I had time to ourselves for once. We had her when we were young. We're twenty-one and she's four. We were seventeen when she came along. What? We were married! Besides, you're not allowed to judge. Unless you have a kid at seventeen. Then we can talk.

Jamie and I got married at fifteen. Yes, fifteen. We were still in school, we had plenty of time to find someone else, or change our minds, but we didn't need to change our minds. We were sure it was the right thing. Like Jack and Vanessa getting engaged and fourteen. Okay, fair enough, they waited ten years to actually get married, but Jamie and I got engaged at thirteen. Yeah, none of this is helping my case, is it?

Whatever, to hell with that train of thought. It's far too confusing. Jamie and I decided to go swimming while Jack had a snowball fight with Twine. I suppose that wasn't the best judgment on our part, mostly because he could kill her with one good hit from a snowball, but he wouldn't do that to Jamie's family. He _worships _the man. By he, I mean Jamie, and the man is Jack. Damn husband spends more time with Jack and Twine than with me. I don't mind, usually, but sometimes it gets annoying. The Jack part, not the Twine part. Okay, you know what? I can't do this shit anymore. Yes, I cuss like a sailor. Get over it. I'm just gonna give this damn journal to Rapunzel and let you listen to her instead.

Hi ho, little one! It's Rapunzel. So, just a quick recap, fanfare, pancake mask, bacon smile, new dragon, and Thimble trying to justify her getting married so young. Are we clear on that? Good. Now let me tell you what I did. Oh, wait. Vanessa wants me to just tell you the basic gist of what happened the whole week at camp, so that we can go to her and Jack's coronation. I understand.

So, Hiccup introduced us to the new Night Fury. He had her trained the day he found her. Merida and Hiccup (but mostly Merida) decided that they would call her Sagitta, Latin for arrow, and that she would belong to Merida. Hiccup is a big pushover. Oh, wait, he said that already. Whatever, I just told you again. Basically, that doubled the amount of people who could take dragon rides. I wouldn't let Tammy go on one. She had an awful fear of heights, but she was much too small to realize that being scared of being up high meant that you should avoid being up high.

Tammy was born when I was nineteen, and Eugene and I had been married at eighteen. It was…oh, forget it, I have to finish the week. So, we just did a wackload of camp stuff. Like what? Oh, skiing, biking, rock climbing, dragon rides, hide-and-go-seek, tag, hide-and-go-seek tag, Red Rover, rowing, fishing, swimming, hiking, campfire stories and songs, although we didn't let Pitch tell anymore scary stories. We made s'mores, it was a blast the whole week. You get it; it was a lot of fun, although nothing of any importance happened. Am I done now? Vanessa says yes. Okay, well, it was nice getting to chat. Bye now.


	6. Maybe it's a Baby

Merida here. I'm just here for about a paragraph to give you some information that Rapunzel neglected to add. I had spent a lot of time thinking about what Hiccup had said when we found Sagitta. How he said that we should have a dragon riding family. We spent a long time talking about it. A lot of it was spent planning and speculating what our kids would be like. He was dead set convinced that they'd be like me. So we finally decided to go along with our plan. We're not sure if I'm pregnant yet. It has only been five days. Rapunzel and Eugene planned for another one as well. Thimble and Jamie too. That's the news, so we can get to the coronation now.

Vanessa, again! What, didn't want to talk to me? This is my journal; I should be talking the most. So the morning of our coronation was an eventful one, like many others. We had just returned home from camp the day before. Lotte came into the room and tried so many times to get me out of bed that she just gave up and dumped a bucket of water on my head. I jumped up, spluttering and swiping the water out of my eyes.

"Lotte! What the hell, man!" I exclaimed, flicking my arms.

"You wouldn't get out of bed. And, just for the record, I am not a man. I am a lady. Today you are becoming this kingdom's queen. I think it is high time you start taking etiquette lessons from me," said Lotte.

"We'll be fine. The kingdom's subjects don't mind," I replied, wringing out my hair.

"Yes. For now. Because you are not yet the queen. When you and Jack become king and queen, do you want them turning to _Jack _for advice on food shortages or war?"

I thought about that for a minute. Jack's solution to everything is snow. I imagined a scenario in which they went to Jack for a food shortage.

"Mi'lord! Our people are starving! We have naught to eat, up in our snowy hills," said some random figment guy.

"You have snow, right?" said imaginary Jack.

"Yes, I said so just a minute ago."

"Just eat that!"

I snapped back to the present and shuddered.

"All right, all right! I'll take the etiquette lessons." I shook the last bit of water off my arms and sighed.

We went down to Ziggy's shop and I put on another big bouffant gown, still blue, still strapless. Then, we went back down to the church and Jack and I stood before Manny, Mickey, and the whole kingdom this time. There were at least three hours worth of ceremonies we had to stand through, so, I'll spare you the boring details and just skip right to my binding vows, the last of the set.

"Before Manny, Mickey Mouse, your former king, and all of my loyal subjects, I swear to be a queen that will uphold the honor and traditions of this fair kingdom," I finally droned down.

"I now present to you your new king and queen. Queen Vanessa Overland Frost, and King Jackson Overland Frost, the king and queen of newly renamed Frosteria!" boomed Manny, to be heard over the faint applause. I was nearly deafened when everyone clapped.

When the applause finally died down, they placed a delicate crown on my head. They attempted to place one on Jack's head, but he ducked and hovered out of reach.

"Why won't you put on the crown? Do you not want to be king?" asked Mickey.

"That isn't it. I haven't put anything on my head in three hundred years, I'm not about to start now. Besides, a crown doesn't make me the king. Being married to this amazing queen is what makes me the king," said Jack, landing next to me. He hugged me and the crowd clapped again. He let go and turned to the crowd. "For formalities sake, I'd like to ask that you not call me King Jackson, or King Jack, your highness, your majesty, or anything else like that. Just Jack. Also, if you want advice from me, here's some right now. Don't come to me for advice. You got a question? Ask her, not me."

The crowd seemed more relieved than disappointed by that piece of news. Jack stood to the side and I stood up straighter, with a more commanding aura. The crowd hushed down again.

"My first act as Queen will be this. I call forth Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Eugene Fitzherbert, and Jamie Bennett." I saw them cautiously get up and come to the front of the stage, just before the pew. "Kneel." They did so just as cautiously. I pulled a sword out from behind the pew, and Hiccup started hyperventilating. "In honor of your previous noble conquests, ones that assured the rise of the glorious kingdom of Frosteria that we have today, I see fit that you get a just reward." I touched the sword to either of Jamie's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Jamie, knight of Frosteria." I touched the sword to both of Eugene's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Eugene, knight of Frosteria." I touched both of Hiccup's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Hiccup, knight of Frosteria."

They each stood and bowed to me. "Thank you, my queen," said Jamie. "For bestowing this great honor upon me."

"Please, you've known me as Vanessa for the past ten years, there is no reason to call me any different, even if I have become a queen."

They went back to their beaming wives, who were waiting with open arms to hug them.

"That is all that will be changing. Everything else is to stay the same. I understand that two of my knights are to become kings soon, but I hope our friendships will be enough to make them want to return as often as possible." I received nods from many people. "And one of my knights is to become a king _and _a clan leader. I hope he can find time in his busy life to visit as often as he can."

There was more deafening applause and that was the end of it. I was a queen now, which was just the end of it. Weeks passed. Thimble turned up pregnant again. Merida found out she was pregnant and she and Hiccup left for Berk for the duration of the pregnancy. Rapunzel and Eugene had to go back to Corona, but before she left, she found out she was pregnant. I heard from Sophie at last. She and her husband Kyle had a five-year-old son named Westley.

Everyone around me was getting along with their lives, and I got along with mine just fine. Until the dreaded day came at last. I was teaching a magic class when all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to ignore it, but it kept building and building until I conjured up a bucket and tossed my cookies. I decided to dismiss myself for the day and go see the physician. Kida filled in for me.

When I saw the physician, he asked if I had eaten anything that might have made me feel sick. I said no. He asked if I had recently seen anyone else throwing up around me. I replied with just my pregnant friends. He asked if the conditions in the class were poor. They weren't he came up with three conclusions; I had the first case of the stomach flu before it swept through the court, I had some sort of disease I couldn't pronounce, or I was pregnant.

"Do you have a mark?" asked the physician. I nodded and showed it to him. He nodded knowingly. "When did you get this mark?"

"A few weeks ago, on my wedding night," I replied.

"How many weeks?"

"Nine."

"Ladies and gentleman, there we have it. You're even sort of bloated around the general stomach area. Either this is a foreign disease I've never heard of, or you're pregnant. I could use my magic to find out which."

"Go ahead."

He laid a hand on my stomach and focused for a second. He opened his eyes with a smile. "Yep, you're definitely pregnant. Girl. She's the full nine weeks along, two months and a week."

I gulped and nodded. He suggested I take some time off, basically the rest of the foreseeable future, meaning the nine months I was going to be pregnant for. As I was walking to the castle to tell Jack, a messenger stopped and gave me a letter. It was from Nuvola. She told me a lot of things, but the most important being that she was two months pregnant. I tucked the letter in my pocket and kept walking. Jack was where I expected him to be; the playground. He was uncharacteristically alone, with his eyes shut tight sitting on a swing.

I sat down on the swing next to his and laughed. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"My word, it's the queen. To what do I owe the honor?" he asked. I rolled my eyes then got off the swing. He followed. I sat on the bench. He sat next to me. "What's up?"

"I just thought you might want to say hello," I replied, looking at him with soulful eyes, hoping he'd understand.

"Hello," he replied with a laugh. "No, seriously. What's going on?"

"No, you don't understand. Not hello to me," I said. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me, but he let me guide it to my stomach. I laid it down flat on top of my stomach and then put my hand over his. "I thought you'd like to say hello to her."

He stared uncomprehendingly from my eyes to his hand. His eyes widened and I knew why. Even through his hand, I had felt a tiny little stirring from inside me. He gasped and then looked at me again.

"Her? Do you mean..?" I nodded and he did that weird hyperventilating/laughing thing again. He moved his hand away from my stomach and then hugged me as close to him as we could get. "I love you, Vanessa."

"I love you too, Jack." I pulled away and put a hand on my stomach. "What about her?"

"Of course!" he put his hand back on my stomach, overtop of mine this time. "I love her more than anything. Did you hear that, Princess? Daddy loves you."

I hadn't really anticipated telling him, I'd been nervous to do so, but watching him made me smile. He was already scoring points with his daughter, and she wasn't even born yet. He was going to be a great father. The best. He was already one of the best husbands, but the way he interacted with kids was something more, something almost magical. I hoped that that was the kind of Mom I'd be too.

Jack spent so long talking to the baby that I dozed off. I dreamt about Derek. It was a lucid dream, and I was in control. I was sitting on a swing, and Derek was sitting on the one next to me. He didn't look the same as he had the last time I'd seen him. His skin was green and his hair was brown, and his eyes were too. He was wearing clothing that looked like it was made out of leaves, without shoes. But otherwise, he hadn't aged a day.

"Hey, Vanessa," said Derek, smiling.

"Um, hello Derek," I replied, smiling at the ground.

"Well, I guess I owe you a triple congratulation. Once, on your marriage to Jack, twice, on becoming the queen and having the kingdom renamed Frosteria. And, a final congratulations on that little one," he said, pointing to my stomach at his final words. I put both my hands on my stomach and looked over at him.

"Derek…" I started, feeling guilty. Derek waved his hand with a teasing laugh.

"Don't be like that about it. I'm happy for you, especially for Jack. He's been dreaming about a family for longer than you and I would think. I don't think he thought it would work out like this, as an end result."

"So…You're not mad?"

"No! That's ridiculous! Why would I be mad?"

"Well…"

"Vanessa, you're a married woman. I am not allowed to be mad that you're pregnant. Unless it's not Jack's. Then I can get mad."

"Oh, no. It's his. I am one hundred percent sure. It's a girl."

"Oh, if only that had been my future instead of this. Marriage instead of sacrifice, a family instead of death. You instead of this whole nightmare."

I smiled. "Derek, is this a real dream?"

"Not in the sense that the Sandman created it for you, but it is a dream. I've sent you this dream."

"Good. So, Jack isn't going to know about this?"

"Nope, not unless you tell him."

"That works out perfectly then." I stood up off the swing, went over to Derek, and kissed him. At first he was in shock and tried to pull away, but I held him in place so that he couldn't. In the end, he kissed me back. Then I pulled away. "I had to do that one more time. I still love you, Derek."

He smiled knowingly and then the image faded away. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the ceiling of my and Jack's new bedroom. I felt so warm and cozy that I just settled down to sleep as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light.


	7. On Berk

Jack here. Vanessa wants me to do the next three parts of this journal, because she needs a better perspective of how I felt. After Vanessa told me she was pregnant, and after she passed out on the bench, I flew her up to our room and laid her down. I wanted to lie down beside her and just hold her. I felt dazed, and pleasantly confused. I know it was kind of immature, but all I wanted to do was say "I have created life!" I think that's why I'm always joking. It's just me giving my brain time to process things before I take them seriously.

And for a while, I did. I closed my eyes and held her in my arms and hummed every lullaby I knew. It felt right, the lullabies. I'm not sure why. Things felt…I don't know, right, somehow. I had a family again, all the parts of one. I had my mother, my sister, my wife, and, in a few months, my daughter. And I fit into that. I was a son, a brother, a husband, a soon-to-be father. It's quite a stretch, going from being invisible to this.

Days went by. Vanessa decided she wanted to take a little bit of a trip. We wanted to visit our other friend's kingdoms. First was Merida's home, in Scotland (her father Fergus said that I was welcome any time after we had a burping contest and I beat him), then, off to Berk, to see Hiccup and Merida, then finally Corona, to see Rapunzel's home. Vanessa was kind of restless about sitting still in a castle for nine months.

When our carriage pulled up to Castle Dun'Broch, the king and queen and princes were waiting for us.

"My, my. If it isn't Jack Frost, the Belch King," said Fergus when he saw me. I laughed. Eleanor turned to Fergus and gave him a playful smack. "Alright, alright, not in front of the ladies. Hubert, get Jack's bags. Hamish, get Vanessa's. Harris, help the lady out of her carriage."

I laughed as Hubert struggled to hoist my bag, despite being fourteen. Hamish didn't have much trouble with Vanessa's, because she had, as she'd put it, packed light. Harris was an incredible gentleman while helping Vanessa out of the carriage. It was obvious who was a proper prince, who was a warrior prince, and who was the simpering ninny prince who would barely be able to climb up into his throne. Vanessa made casual conversation with Eleanor.

"I claim the right of a rematch," said Fergus, keeping his voice low so his wife wouldn't reprimand him.

"Sorry, Fergus. No can do. The Mrs. and I are here for a reason and she's gonna need me to be mature for her." I hoped that he wouldn't ask for what reason.

"Really? Vanessa made you mature?"

"Barely. I just have to be supportive for her for the next little while."

"How long?"

"Nine months, give or take a few days."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes as the pieces began to slowly fall into place in his head. "Did you go ahead and decide it was time for some wee ones?"

I snorted and looked away. He took that as a yes and went off to tell his wife all about it. I sighed and walked over to Vanessa. I took her hand and we walked together. Eleanor showed us to our room.

We were only in Scotland for about a month. In that time, Eleanor filled Vanessa's head with advice about what to do with rambunctious husbands and how to deal with naughty children. Fergus taught me some more sword fighting maneuvers and how to shoot. We all went out riding, Hubert, Hamish, and Harris along with us. I found out I was right. Hubert was always fumbling over his words and tripping over his own two feet. Hamish joined Fergus and me in our fencing and archery contests. A lot of the time he whipped both of us at both of the sports. Harris was polite and never joined in our fun. He stood off to the side with Vanessa and Eleanor, laughing when they did and clapping when they did. We met Maudie, the maid that Merida had told us all about. She was still petrified of bears, thanks to that one incident when Merida was thirteen. We heard a lot about the three lords, MacGuffin, Dingwall and Macintosh. We never got to meet them, but they seemed a lot like the Three Stooges. We went to the Fire Falls, and Vanessa and I both flew to the top of the Crone's Tooth. I drank the water from the Fire Falls, and Fergus acted like it was a big deal.

When the month was over, we said our good-bye and I promised Fergus we would have a rematch on that burping contest sometime.

Hiccup told us to use a weird whistle that he gave me should I ever want to visit Berk. I didn't know what exactly it did, so I blew it. A few minutes later, Toothless came swooping down from the clouds. I figured that I should hold onto the whistle, instead of just shoving it in a drawer to be forgotten. I helped Vanessa get fastened on and then climbed up behind her.

"Toothless, take us to Berk, boy," I said. He seemed to have nodded. "And make this a gentle flight. There's a pregnant lady on board."

Vanessa laughed and we flew off. I don't know for how long we were in the air, but long enough. Soon, I saw rocky hills and valleys, and then the standing stones Hiccup had told us about, the ones with torches in the mouths. Off in the distance, not very far off either, was a village, with a lot of wood for a place with very little trees. Maybe that was why. Or they got their wood from the forest I could see in the distance. Toothless landed near a house that seemed to be separated from the rest. It wasn't bigger than the others, or grander, it was just on a cliff. I unbelted myself and then helped Vanessa down. I grabbed our bags and was going to knock, but the door opened just as I was reaching up to knock.

The girl who opened the door was someone I didn't recognize. She had blonde hair that was up in a thick and messy braid. Some of the hair hung in her left eye and there was a tan leather circlet with silver studs around it resting on her brow. She was wearing a brown dress with what appeared to be a chest plate on over top of it. The dress only went to her knees, under that were a pair of black tights and a pair of brown boots with a fur lining on the top of each boot. She had a round nose, soft cheekbones, and tiny little scars all over her face and arms. She had bright green eyes and smiled with a little gap between her teeth and dimples.

"Hiccup, I think your other two friends are here," said the girl. I heard a muffled reply that she seemed to understand. "I'm Astrid, one of Hiccup's friends. Come on in."

Vanessa smiled and followed her. I looked back at Toothless, but he didn't seem concerned. I hefted the bags and went in. There were only three rooms, a living room/kitchen area, a bedroom, and a guest room. There were a bunch of people in the living room/kitchen place. There was a large blond guy, a girl with light blond hair and a boy who looked the same. I decided they must be twins and I looked over the boy with black hair. He was muscular and tall. Hiccup was sitting on the chair with Merida in his lap. They were all laughing and talking until Astrid whistled. They looked up and Merida gasped. She bolted onto her feet and over to Vanessa and wrapped her in a big hug.

"What on Earth are _you two _adoin' here on Berk?" asked Merida.

"Well, I didn't want to sit in the castle. We've been gone a month already. We actually just came from visiting your family," said Vanessa.

"You visited my family? Why?"

"Fergus said that we could come any time because Jack beat him in a burping contest."

"That is an achievement. Many a man has tried to beat him at that, none have ever done it before."

"Well, he never went against my husband. That's not the only reason we're here. I need your help with something."

"What?"

"What's a good name for a baby girl?"

Merida's eyes widened and she made a surprised exclamation. She looked over to me and raised her eyebrows twice, doing that teasing little gesture.

"We'll get to that. Here," said Merida. She took Vanessa's hand and turned to face everybody. "Everyone, this is Vanessa and her husband Jack. Vanessa, this is Fishlegs." She pointed to the large fellow. He smiled and waved politely. "That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the twins." She pointed to the light haired guy and girl. "And that's Snotlout." She pointed to the muscular dark-haired guy. He rolled his eyes. "Ruffnut and Snotlout are married, and Tuffnut and Astrid are too. Fishlegs…well, he has Meatlug, I suppose that's well enough for him."

"So, you're a queen?" asked Tuffnut. His voice was gruff.

"Yup," was Vanessa's simple answer.

"Then shouldn't you be in your kingdom?" asked Ruffnut in the same kind of gruff voice.

"Not really. Mickey is watching over things. If anything goes wrong, he'll send for us."

"You're Jack Frost?" asked Fishlegs. His voice was full of barely contained excitement. I was cool with that so I just nodded.

"The one and only," I replied.

Fishlegs opened his mouth to say something, but Astrid glared at him. "Now is not the time, Fishlegs."

Merida laughed. "Astrid is a bit of a violent blonde." She laughed at a memory and turned to Hiccup and the others. "You remember when she came up with yak nog?"

Everyone in the room retched but Astrid, Merida, Vanessa and I.

"I can't believe I actually drank a mug full of that crap," said Snotlout.

"I put it in my _mouth!_" said Hiccup.

"Just the smell alone made me want to yak nog all over the place," said Tuffnut. Ruffnut laughed.

"Thank Odin I didn't drink that stuff," said Fishlegs.

I laughed. "What the heck is yak nog?"

"It's a drink I made the Snoggletog that the dragons took off and we had no idea where they went. I tried it and I didn't think it was that bad." Snotlout snorted.

"It was so awful that it made me cry. Me. Cry! I _never_ cry," said Snotlout.

I liked these Viking friends of Hiccup. They were rambunctious, loud, hectic, and had hilarious stories to share. I sat down and joined in the fun, sharing a few stories of my own. I told them about how I threw a snowball right in Pitch's face during a serious moment. I found out that Hiccup and Astrid dated when they were younger. It was such an abstract concept to me, Hiccup kissing someone who _wasn't _Merida.

After a while, Hiccup's friends left and Hiccup and I had to do clean up.

"We can't clean," said Vanessa.

"Yeah, we're _pregnant_," said Merida, drawing out the word pregnant.

"We don't want to overexert ourselves," said Vanessa.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have overexerted yourselves four months ago!" I exclaimed. Vanessa gasped.

"You take that back!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Or what? You can't do anything, you'd be _overexerting _yourself."

She opened her mouth to say some clever retort, but she just closed her mouth and shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"Dude, you actually won an argument with your wife. You have made a great triumph today." Hiccup gave me a high five.

"I have to ask, why weren't your friends wondering why we all look fourteen?" I asked. Hiccup looked up from the soapy dishes he was washing.

"Och, we told them the whole story," said Merida from the couch.

"I think I asked your husband, Merida," I said, leaning on the broom I had in my hands.

"And I think I don't care," she replied.

"And I think I'm going to head to bed now. You can join me whenever you're done cleaning, Jack," said Vanessa. She stood up, stretched and went into the guest room.

"Me too. Same for you, Fishbone," said Merida. She disappeared into her room.

"Wow. Women are fickle," said Hiccup.

"Especially our women. Did we marry the most temperamental women in all the land or what?" I replied.

"I would say yes, but that would imply that there was something wrong with us."

"Well, we'd best finish cleaning." I got right to sweeping, but then the words that came out of my mouth hit me. I stood up straight and face-palmed. "I never thought I'd say that in my life."

That got a small laugh from Hiccup, then he went straight back to washing the dishes.

"Hey, tomorrow, do you and Vanessa wanna come meet Gobber?" asked Hiccup after a minute.

"Who the heck is Gobber?" I replied, still sweeping.

"I used to be his apprentice, but I'm not anymore. He's the blacksmith, and he used to train the kids to kill dragons, but now he teaches them how to train dragons. I help him with that."

"Are you still close?"

"Closer now than when I was twelve, actually. See, it was his idea that I go to the school, and without him, I never would have met you guys. I wouldn't still look fourteen, I wouldn't have so many great friends, I wouldn't have a beautiful, talented, and spunky wife, and I wouldn't be on the verge of being a father. I owe a lot to Gobber."

"Does he have a cool beard? I hear Vikings have cool beards."

"No, he doesn't have a beard at all."

"Oh."

"He has a mustache that looks like a rope, though."


	8. I'm Feelin' 22

The next day, we met this Gobber. He had a peg leg and a hook for a hand. The hook reminded me of Captain Hook, the pirate Vanessa had killed. He wore striped pants and a yellow shirt with a brown fur vest over it. On his one foot was a fur boot like Hiccup's. Hiccup was right; his mustache did look like a rope. He had as Merida called it, 'a charming Viking demeanor', like petty much every other Viking. For some reason, the adults of the island all had an accent, but the teens and children didn't. It was one of the mysteries I would never understand.

Vanessa liked Berk, with its rocky cliffs, houses that looked like boats shoved into the ground point-first, and the soothing ocean air. She told me she could tell our little princess liked it too. I didn't really believe that. We spent the rest of that day with Hiccup and Merida, travelling around the island and meeting all of the people that lived there. Well, the important ones, like Stoick ( who we'd already met), Camille (again, already met her), Mildew, who was this really old sourpuss who didn't like having the dragons around, Heather, one of Hiccup's other friends, and the dragons, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Stormfly.

Alas, we couldn't stay for very long. I mean, I guess two months is actually a long time, but nothing really fantastic happened while we were there. Vanessa and Merida cried a lot and ate cookie dough and pickles together, but I think that was just a pregnancy thing.

Our next destination; Corona, for a lovely visit with Rapunzel. Merida and Hiccup came with us, because of Belle's wedding in Corona. I just hoped that Vanessa and Rapunzel weren't going to sit and cry and eat pickles and cookie dough all day. Well, they did, often, but when that happened, Eugene and I ran for the stables.

The day we arrived, Rapunzel and Eugene were expecting us and waited at the front gate. When we had left Berk, Merida and Vanessa had begun to look very pregnant. Rapunzel looked the same as them, very pregnant. I made no comment, though I really wanted to. Vanessa was already hormonal as it was, I didn't want to get a pregnant woman angry.

"Thank the Lord, another dude," said Eugene, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I was getting tired of all the crying and chocolate."

"Tell me about it," I replied. Vanessa shot me a dirty look, but continued to talk with Rapunzel. "Not that I don't enjoy chocolate."

"Well Jack, apparently everyone knows you're here," said Eugene. He held up three letters. "One is from Manny for Vanessa, one is from Belle for Vanessa, and the other is from Mother Earth for both of you."

"Thanks, man," I replied, taking the mail. I took Vanessa's hand and we followed Rapunzel to our room. After she left, we sat on the bed and opened the mail. "Let's start with Belle, Manny and Mother Earth could only be telling us bad news."

Belle's letter was short, and she was just telling us that she looked forward to seeing us at her wedding to some Rumplestiltskin guy. She was having it in Corona the very next day. We didn't even open the letters from Mother Earth or Manny. They were bound to be depressing. I didn't want Vanessa stressing out while she was pregnant. After we were all settled, Rapunzel and Vanessa got right into the cookie dough and the talking about pregnant lady stuff. I took the two letters so Vanessa wouldn't try to read them and left with Eugene.

"Do you think I should read these now?" I asked, sitting on a bench in the courtyard. He shrugged. "I think I'll read them now. Manny's feels kinda heavy."

I tore the envelope open and a mirror fell out onto my lap. I didn't touch it, but read the letter instead.

_Dearest Vanessa, I trust you and Jack are doing well. I also trust our little heroine is coming along well. I just wanted to give you and your friends a gift. This mirror makes you look as you would if you were twenty. I just thought that people would take you more seriously as rulers and parents and teachers. Share it with the friends that decided to remain looking fourteen, unless they really don't want to look twenty. You won't age past twenty, but once you've looked in the mirror, you will look twenty and never any other age ever again. I will see you in a few months. Have a good life, Manny._

"Hey, Eugene," I said. He turned to look at me and I held up the mirror. "This will make you look twenty. Wanna do it?"

"Will I get all old and wrinkly?" asked Eugene. "And can Rapunzel look?"

"Of course," I replied. "This is our gift for authority or something. You can look first, I'll look after."

Eugene took the mirror from my outstretched hand and looked in it. I watched his jaw line get squarer and his hair organize itself. He grew taller and a bit more muscular. His nose became what I guess girls might call sexy. He got a wispy goatee. His clothes changed to fit him and he turned to me.

"Holy, Manny!" said Eugene. He put a hand to his throat and widened his eyes. "Now that is a voice! Your turn. You've gotta try this."

I took the mirror from him and looked at my own reflection. All I can say that happened is that I looked older. I grew taller and slightly wider and my clothes adapted to fit. That was it.

"Huh. That was underwhelming," I replied. My voice was only slightly deeper. "It's nice to know that I would have barely changed in the course of six years."

"You have to let Hiccup look in the mirror," said Eugene standing up. "I need to know if he ever looks manly."

We ran to the tables, where Hiccup was grooming Toothless. He looked over at us and gave a surprised exclamation.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Hiccup. "Did the magic thing wear off?"

"Nope," said Eugene. He handed Hiccup the mirror. "That makes anyone who looks in it look twenty. We want to know if six years made you look manly or not."

Hiccup looked in the mirror and grew about a foot and a half taller, although he didn't bulk up by much. His face became longer and his chin, less pointed. His hair grew a bit longer and he got some stubble. Even his artificial leg changed to support his tiny extra bit of weight and to work more efficiently. Toothless reared in shock and Hiccup had to hand the mirror back to me to calm him down. We walked off to show the mirror to Vanessa, Rapunzel, and Merida.

Well, we probably should have planned more than that because we scared them. Vanessa tried to freeze of Eugene's face until Merida got a confused look on her face.

"Wait! It's just Jack and Eugene!" exclaimed Merida. "They just appear to be older."

"What?" asked Rapunzel, realizing she was right. "Eugene?"

"Yup, it's me. This is how I would look at twenty," said Eugene. He placed the mirror in her hands. "This mirror is from Manny. It'll make anyone who looks into it look twenty forever."

Rapunzel didn't respond. She'd already looked into the mirror. The only thing that changed on her is that her hair grew about five feet longer and she grew a few feet taller. She became a bit curvier and her round stomach looked more natural. She widened her big eyes in shock.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rapunzel. She turned to Merida. "You've gotta try this, Meri."

She handed the mirror to Merida and Merida looked into it. Her wild orange hair straightened itself out by a lot. Her face became slightly less rounded and she grew only about a foot taller.

"Whoa!" said Merida. "Where's Hiccup?"

"In the stables with Toothless," I replied. She stood up and left without a word, handing the mirror to me. "Well, we all know where she's going."

"Uh huh," said Vanessa. She held her hand out. "Give me that mirror please, Blizzard Boy."

"Sure thing, Nessie." I handed the mirror to her. "As you command."

She laughed and looked in the mirror. Just when I thought Vanessa couldn't get any prettier, she did. Her hair became longer, her face became chiseled to perfection, and she grew a bit taller. She smiled up at me.

"What do you think Jack?" asked Vanessa. Her voice was slightly deeper. "Was I prettier at fourteen?"

"Oh, you were pretty at fourteen," I replied, sitting in the chair next o hers. I took her hand and she smiled wider. "But you're glowing now."

"Where's the other letter?" asked Vanessa. I didn't respond and she sighed. "Jack, the mirror came from Manny. We read Belle's together. Where's the one from Mother Earth?"

"Vanessa, it's just going to stress you out, and you can't be stressed right now," I replied. She groaned. "Vanessa, trust me. I'll read it first and if it's not stressful, then you can read it."

She seemed happy with that. She got up and went to go see Toothless and Sagitta with Merida and Rapunzel. I stayed in the room alone to read the letter. Afterwards, I was shaking. There was no way the words I read could be true. There was no way that that was the only option. Oh, sorry, got ahead of myself. Here's what the letter said.

_My poor Jack and Vanessa, I am so sorry. I thought the sacrifice of Derek's mortal shell would be enough, but I cannot hold him back any longer. The Mind-Eater will break free on the night of your daughter's birth and he will come for her. He knows only she can stop him. I'm afraid the only way to keep her safe is to deliver her to me the moment she's born. I promise you, Manny, Derek, Pitch and I will all work together to make certain he never lays a hand on her. I'm sorry, but neither you nor anyone you know will be able to have contact with her other that the four I named. She will be able to contact you, but that is the best I can do. She will know who you are and her whole story. That is my promise. You have to trust me. My deepest condolences, Serephina a.k.a Mother Earth._

It bit back tears as I took the letter and threw it into the fire. Vanessa couldn't know, not yet. I had my daughter to think about. I would tell her another time. But I knew I would never be the same. I took a few steadying breaths, smiled, and went down to join the others at the stables. 


	9. Good-Bye

Vanessa again, for the very last chapter of my memoirs. Needless to say, these pages are tearsoaked. We stayed in Corona for three months, and went home to Frosteria for the last month. Jack neglected to tell me a very important detail about our daughter until he was about to leave for a week for the annual Guardian meeting. I could've gone with him, but I was on bed rest, and Ziggy and Lotte together kept me in bed. That day was happy. Ziggy had brought me down to his shop to show me all the clothes that he had made for my daughter and Josey had promised to babysit as often as she could. Merida had had her babies while Jack and I were still in Corona, and they were named Hugo and Enya.

Hugo was the spitting image of his mother, curly orange hair, aqua eyes, round face, and firey temper. His birth did not please him, becuase Merida said that he cried for three hours straight. Enya was the opposite, exactly like her father. Brown hair, green eyes, round nose, long face, and very quiet and curious. She didn't really cry when she was born. She whimpered for ten minutes, but then Hiccup held her and she stopped. She alternated between grabbing at his face and dozing. Merida reported that he'd cried a little, and she'd teased him mercilessly about it.

Jack and I were packing up his one bag and that's when he must have realized he probably should tell me that I was going to be losing my daughter as soon as she was born. I didn't cry, not until he'd already left. I didn't want him staying home from the meeting because he felt guilty. Instead, I smiled and said it was for the best. Once he was gone, I curled in a ball on the bed and sobbed. Then I brushed it off and went on with being the queen. Jack was gone four days. He came home the fifth and you were born that day. Manny came to collect you becuase he was the only one that the Mind-Eater couldn't mimic. I handed you over and cried. Surprisingly, so did Jack. Manny said you would return home when you were eighteen. We couldn't see you until then. The only comfort we could take was that the Mind-Eater couldn't get you as ling as you were with Manny. His wife Solaris as well. The only thing we were allowed to send you is this, our memoirs. You're supposed to write to us every so often.

We couldn't bear not having a daughter, and a prayers were answered when a baby girl was left in a basket on the drawbridge. Her name was Connie. Lotte found her and brought her to us, knowing that she would be our comfort.

We count the days, and miss you every day. We love you, Diana.

Love, Mommy and Daddy.


	10. Author's Note

A very special thank you to

frostydragonlover and beccarulz98. Without your support, this book would probably never have been completed. Keep an eye out for Frosters: Book One, a story told from Diana's point of view.


End file.
